Naruto and Internet
by Moscow2009
Summary: A stranger offers Naruto and Co. The keys to the strange new world of the Internet... and now, they're reading all about themselves. The permission from Sage of Seal is received. Warning- may discuss M-rated fics.


All greetings. Reading remarkable history «**Naruto Reads Naruto**» from **Sage of Seals**, I very much liked idea, and it wanted to try too. Having asked the permission from SoS and having received it, I have started to write. Unfortunately, it is my very first work, besides not on the native language, but I hope, that my skills of the letter will improve … well or at least you will like the histories chosen by me, and you want to read them independently from original authors ;)

So, I begin:

**Naruto and the Internet.**

**Disclaimer: I will be using fics other than my own in this story. I will choose any and all that I like; however, if you are the author of any one of these fics and do not wish for yours to be up here, then please tell me and I will take it off.**

**Prologue**

It was than not remarkable morning in Konoha. A Team 7 consisting from Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto and their teachers Hatake Kakashi were in tower Hokage, receiving a briefing of new mission from Tsunade Senju Godaime Hokage Konoha when suddenly:

«BAAM!»

Loud explosion has been heard, and the black smoke could be seen in a hall corner, the Team 7 has moved to protective position going to reflect someone's attack on Hokage, however have noticed only one strange person facing to a door. The man has been dressed in the black, strange clothes, which type any of them did not see in Konoha (think of black uniform Revan from SW:Kotor), had black gloves, and two «silvery pipes» hanging on a belt. Hair of the man were not visible because of a hood, however that has caught their attention, there was a scar through the right eye of the man, it looked fear, and only with any miracle has not touched a eye.

«Who you such?» The first has reacted and has asked question Kakashi, not cleaning protective position, but thus keeping the known lazy tone. «Yes, too it is interesting to us!» Has shouted Naruto. «That me excites more», has thought Tsunade it, «that with security guards, they already should be for a long time here».

The man has giggled and has cast away a hood, showing that at it black hair and strange, silvery eyes. «Doujutsu?» Has thought Kakashi blinking an eye. "Well, now you know what I look like, but you're not getting my name out of this that easy." He smirked. "But, you can call me … the the Wanderer!"

«Yes» the Wanderer, by the way, has forgotten has clicked fingers and suddenly in a hall there was a ten more the person which being are disoriented because of teleportation, have fallen to a floor having formed a heap, with Jiraiya in the very bottom. These people were Team 8, 9, 10, a Suna Team, Anko with Ibiki, Jiraiya and Iruka.

The Wanderer has told easy, an entertainment hint its voice. "I became little bit bothered recently, and …", it has calmed down and надутый with counterfeit boredom. "… I have decided to arrive, give All of you visiting!"

Shikamaru already had time to rise and analyse conditions and consequently the first paid attention, that or they in strong genjutsu, that hardly as here a little genjutsu and any notices nothing experts, or time is outside really stopped as he sees some birds hanging not movably in air, therefore it has cautiously asked a question.

«And for the sake of what you have decided to visit us? We after all are even not familiar with each other».

«Not absolutely. You are not familiar with me, however I very well know you!». The Wanderer has told it with a smile and winking Anko, naturally it had to incline a head not to receive kunai between an eye.

«The main reason why I here», have told the Wanderer, «to Give you it», and in his hand there was that is similar to black, almost flat box.

«And what is it?» has shouted Naruto when not being the patient person.

«It is the computer. But the most important thing - here is the Internet!» It is proud the Wanderer has answered. But having seen in the answer only not understanding persons, has sighed and has sadly waved a hand. You do not have computers, therefore you do not know about them, the Wanderer has confusedly smiled. Now we will correct, I in the Matrix have peeped.

The Wanderer has closed eyes concentrating and after some seconds has told. «It is ready, each of you has a knowledge how to use the computer and the Internet!» Reactions were amusing: Naruto and Sanin that have not felt from occurrence of new knowledge, sanin because of experience which they have typed for the life, and Naruto that has got used to receive memoirs from hundreds KBs, its such rather small knowledge as physically has not mentioned. Other adults too almost as has not mentioned though they and have felt weariness as after the good working day. Genins has carried less. Is better itself felt Shikamaru because of the intelligence, Shino thanks to the logic as the computer is based on the logician, at Shino there were no problems to accustoming to the new information. And Ino well itself felt, as occurring from a clan connected with intellectual researches, its mind is well trained and has easily absorbed all harmful influences of such training. Is most worse itself felt Akamaru which too as the member of a command 8 has received a complete course though and by mistake. Start up Akamaru very clever puppy, all the same such volume of knowledge squeezed for a second could kill him. Fortunately the Wanderer has noticed the error in time and has cured Akamaru.

The Wanderer looked as all come to the senses, and has asked. «Well now all know as to use the computer and what is it?»

Naruto which has literally started to shiver from excitation, has cried. «You can learn me to this technics? If I had this technics in Academy, I … I …» Eyes Naruto would become empty and it has obviously left far in the dream before has been strongly punched from it by blow Sakura and its cry «Naruto-Baka!».

The Wanderer has burst out laughing and has told. «Forgive Naruto, but I cannot learn you to such technics, however I think you can find much another interesting in the Network». As, the Wanderer has inspected all of them for пущего effect, you do not leave from here while I will not solve so. He has grinned, ignoring shouts of an arbitrariness from the others «It will be not fast, however do not worry, time for other world, outside of this hall, has stopped». So Naruto open the computer.

Naruto has looked on Tsunade and having received acknowledgement bow has approached to the computer, has opened a cover and has pressed the inclusion button. While there was a loading, Naruto has turned to the Wanderer and has asked. «I should search for something defined?» The wanderer having shaken a head has told «Certainly is not present. You have any idea, what you wish to find?» Naruto has not had time to think, when Kiba has suggested to look for something about all of them. It is natural, that Naruto at once has wanted to check up about itself and consequently having included a browser and Google has entered a following word «Naruto». Click.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. Kami," he said.

"What?" questioned Sakura innocently.

"Yeah, tell us what's up!" said Kiba.

"Seventy-one … seventy-one …" he stared at Sakura. "I have over 71 million hits!" he shrieked. The others as were in too big shock to answer.

So, Naruto, has continued to read.

"Aha!" he said, something catching is eye. "Look! Look!" he shouted happily, pointing at something on the screen. The others stared at it, nonplussed. "It's something called Narutopedia!" he yelled happily, and clicked on it. Everyone else blanched.

**We are the Narutopedia, the community encyclopaedia about Naruto. We love the Naruto anime, manga, and games. Also we wish to inform everyone else. Our goal: To become the best Naruto information site out there! BELIEVE IT!**

"Whoa," said Naruto happily, grinning like a madman. "Check it out! They've even got my name over here!" He clicked on a caption that read _Uzumaki Naruto_.

**Naruto Uzumaki ( Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of the series. Although he is only a Genin of Konohagakure, he is trained as a sage and thus is one of the village's most powerful ninja. He is the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, a member of Team Kakashi, and the jinchūriki of THE –**

"Whoa, Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed, and quickly hit the return button. Him and Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief. Sasuke eyed them suspiciously. They were hiding something …

"Namikaze, huh?" said Ino thoughtfully. I know I've heard that name somewhere before, but where … "She trailed off thoughtfully. Meanwhile, though, Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, shocked, who himself was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Sage? Thought Jiraiya frantically. Minato-kun? How? His mouth moved like a fish, but no sound came out. It took Tsunade slapping him on the back before he returned to reality.

"Hear that, everyone?" crowed Naruto. "I'm the most IMPORTANT - and the most powerful!" He was cut off when Sakura punched him on the side. "Ow … Sakura-chan, that really hurt …" He pretended to cry a tear, but it failed miserably when Kiba burst out laughing at the prospect of Naruto being the strongest of the village. Neji and Sasuke snorted, though Shino looked thoughtful and Hinata was blushing heavily.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya exchanged looks with one another and they all knew what the others were thinking. How did they find out about the Fox?

As always ignoring, all that is not interesting to it, Naruto, continued to click a mouse on a site, while:

"Hey, what's that?" Chouji questioned, pointing at one title on the screen. Naruto clicked on it. read the top of the screen.

"Hey! I've heard of this!" said Ino excitedly. "People write stories about series they like!"

Naruto, now grinning like a loon, clicked on his own name (the fact that it was even there shocked everyone else to speechlessness) and was floored by the number of fics that came up.

"Well …" said Asuma shakily. "Why do not you pick one to read?" In the background, Hinata nodded fervently, unnoticed by all save Neji, who smirked.

"Only be warned, that about what write to histories, can strongly differ from the truth of your world» the Wanderer has told.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "Let's do this one! It looks cool!" The rest were able to see where he was looking by the mouse on the screen.

While their attention has been rejected, anybody, not even Hokage, have not found out, that the Wanderer has disappeared.

Kyubed:Shinobi's Revenge on Naruto

By ContraBardus

A young Naruto meets two strange men in the woods, with an even stranger story. After agreeing to special training, he finds the path of the true shinobi a bit different than he, or anyone else in the village expected.


End file.
